


you said forever and always

by kathoo



Series: irumatsu week 2018 [4]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, Minor Violence, im so sorry my dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 02:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15039113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathoo/pseuds/kathoo
Summary: Miu falls off of a rooftop, and a girl catches her. Miu wishes that she had known how the story would end..[Day 4: Magical Girls/Crossover][Day 1: Delicate bliss/Departure after a good time]





	you said forever and always

Miu Iruma would have never expected to become a magical girl. It wasn't because she didn't want to save others, she just never found herself capable of doing so. She always managed to mess something up, and she doubted that she'd ever be effective enough to do good.

However, her entire life was a series of twists and turns, and apparently that included allowing Tenko to convince her that she would regret it for the rest of her life if she didn't. “You’ll have me the entire time,” Tenko had said, smiling at her. “It’ll be okay. You have the power within you, so use it!”

Tenko was off on a vacation with her family, however, and Miu’s first day working alone was a disaster.

“Ah!” she cried as she slipped from the edge of a building top. She had never been particularly good in balance, but she was never expecting something like this to happen.

She braced herself for the impact of he fall, but rather than being met with the cold hard ground, she was met with two warm arms that held onto her upper torso and legs. She looked up to peer into bright purple eyes, which were staring back at her in concern.

“Are you okay?” the girl asked, furrowing her eyebrows in concern. “That was a huge fall you almost took there!”

Miu’s breath was shaky from shock, but she forced out, “W-Who are you? What the fuck are y-you doing here?”

The girl game a small chuckled before setting Miu down on the ground softly. She extended her hand for Miu to take, and answered, “I’m Kaede Akamatsu. I just moved into town, and it looks like I’ll be helping you from now on. Ready to take down that thing?” Kaede pointed to the creature in question, who was the entire reason Miu had been on that building top.

Miu could've sworn that the entire sun shone in her eyes that day.

.

“Do you think that we’ll be able to be happy?” Kaede asked one day, staring at her shoes. They were sitting down in Miu’s room.

“I don't get it,” Miu said, casting Kaede a sideways glance.

“People… they find happiness from the small things,” Kaede began. “Getting their favorite food, being with other people, enjoying their favorite activities… it makes them happy. But our lives are so hectic. Will we be able to experience those things, too? Will we get to be happy?”

Miu gulped before saying, “I’m with you. That makes me happy.”

Kaede giggled, a soft sound that vaguely reminded Miu of the sound of bells chiming. “That makes me happy, too.”

.

“What do you mean you're moving away?” Miu choked out, moving to hug Tenko with everything she had in her. “Please, don't. You’re my fuckin’ best friend. I won't be able to find another you.”

Tenko laughed. “I sure hope not!” Tenko wrapped her arms around Miu in return, and embracing her with the same force. “I’ll miss you.”

“How am I going to take care of the city?” Miu asked, voice desperate. “I can't do it without you.”

“You won't be alone,” Tenko assured her, gripping her tightly. “You have Kaede. And I'll see you again. I don't know when, but I'll make sure it happens.”

It was in that moment Miu realized that Kaede may be the only thing she had left in her life that mattered besides being a magical girl.

.

Kaede cast out a beam of light from her hands that obliterated that last existing limb of the slime-like creature. Miu summoned a sword, and with the last of her strength left from the long battle, severed the head of their foe.

“We did great,” Kaede told her, still trying to catch her breath.

“I guess,” Miu muttered. “We could be a lot better, you know.”

“But we made it through. We haven't lost a single battle, Miu! I think we’re invincible!” Kaede declared, pointing into the air. She was obviously joking, but the weight of her words hung in the air.

“Yeah,” Miu breathed, staring at the dead creature before then that marked their victory. “Maybe.”

.

Kaede moved forward, pressing their lips together with a single swift action. Just as it began, it was over. Kaede pulled away. “Miu,” she breathed against Miu’s lips. “I think I love you.”

Miu’s breath hitched. “You can't know that.”

“Don't run away,” Kaede begged, holding Miu close. “Living like we do… it's so lonely. I feel so isolated all the time. You might be the only one here who understands how I feel. Please, don't leave me like this.”

Miu could feel her eyes burning up. She wanted to cry, but she wouldn't. She couldn't. “I do, too. All the fuckin’ time.”

“We don't have to feel alone if we’re together,” Kaede suggested, squeezing Miu’s hand.

“Are you saying that because you love me, or because you're lonely?” Miu asked, voice low.

“You know I wouldn't be with anyone else,” Kaede told her, threading their fingers together. “You mean everything to me.”

Miu returned the kiss this time.

.

“Ah,” Kaede groaned, carrying the final box into their new apartment. “This is it. The last one. Finally!”

“About time,” Miu scoffed, pretending not to be impressed with how quickly Kaede had gotten it done.

“This place is perfect,” Kaede murmured. “It’s near the heart of the city, and yet it’s small and unnoticeable. Just the place we need.”

“I am the one who found it, after all,” Miu boasted, pulling Kaede in for a hug. Under her breath, she whispered, “I’m excited for this. For us.”

Kaede laughed, hugging Miu back. “So am I. We’re going to grow old together, and it all starts with this apartment. Isn't that weird to think about?”

“I think I’ll have moved onto someone else by then,” Miu joked.

“No way,” Kaede denied, smiling. “I’m not leaving you, and you're not leaving me. We’re staying together, always and forever. Oh, that rhymed!”

“You’re so dumb,” Miu replied, unable to hide the fondness in her voice. They’d stay like this until the end of time.

.

Kaede’s corpse lay on the ground. The hole from where her heart had been ripped out was apparent, and the ripped flesh was not a pretty sight. Kaede’s color had always been pink, not red.

Miu retracted her sword from the heart of the creature she had just killed. The creature that had killed Kaede. She didn't even realize she was crying until she took in a gasping breath, and wiped away at her eyes instinctively.

She kneeled before Kaede’s body, pressing her hand against her lifeless form. When she pulled her hand away it was stained at the edges with blood.

Kaede had said that they were invincible. Kaede had said that they would grow old together. Kaede had said that they wouldn't leave each other.

Kaede Akamatsu was brave and compassionate beyond belief, and for that she payed the price.

Miu found it difficult to wash the blood off of her hands when the time came and she was left alone to her own thoughts— and her own memories. 

**Author's Note:**

> ...i'm so sorry
> 
> i heard about yurironpa this week and i knew i had to participate in that but i'm already doing irumatsu week and then i thought "irumatsu is a wlw ship... why don't i do both"
> 
> the original idea was for this to be happy-hopeful ish but then the yurironpa prompt came along and now it's Not oops
> 
> talk to me on my tumblr!! i'm @emiiriii and i'd love to talk to you!!


End file.
